


To Love An Idol

by XOXO_GummyBears_XOXO



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, I Don't Even Know, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXO_GummyBears_XOXO/pseuds/XOXO_GummyBears_XOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an open secret in the music industry, that people in groups often decide that it's better to date within your company, than deal with the consequences of breaking that part of your contract. This rule also applies to EXO. Ten out of Twelve of them are dating. Things are going fine. The fans don't know, since they try so hard to hide it. </p><p>          But even they don't know how far their fans will go to get information on them. </p><p>          What will happen when the public find out? How will they react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One~  
               
                Chanyeol was at dance practice when it happened. All twelve of them were touching up on some of their old choreography when their manager entered the room. The look on his face told Chanyeol that he didn't just stop by for a friendly chat. Something was wrong. For a while, he didn't say anything, he just looked at them with an expression that couldn't have anything other that disappointment. Chanyeol could see that he was looking at all of them, but his eyes lingered a little bit on him and someone behind him, and suddenly, he knew. He knew why they were in trouble. He knew that their manager's eyes were constantly stopping to glare at him and Baekhyun. That, somehow, they'd done something wrong. 

              He was about to ask what was wrong, when he noticed something in the reflection. Baekhyun was fidgeting around like he was nervous about something, and there was this almost unreadable look on his face. It was a mix of shame, fear, and confusion. Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol staring and tried to make himself look normal. Something seemed to snap the manager back into action, because he'd suddenly remember that he hadn't said anything for what had felt like hours, but was most likely only a few minutes. 

"I know you're all confused, and I promise that I'll explain what's going on later, but right now I need to talk with Chanyeol and Baekhyun," He left no room for farther conversation. The others left the room, but not without shooting them looks of sympathy. It was unspoken rule that if the manager wanted to talk to you alone, you were basically done for. Once again, he just stood on the opposite side of the room, not saying anything. Chanyeol wondered whether or not he did that because he didn't know what to say.

"Can you please explain why we're in trouble? It's kind of hard to deal with the problem if you're the only one who knows what the actual problem is," honestly, Chanyeol didn't mean to sound so snappy. He'd just had enough of too much staring and not enough explaining. 

"Well, as you know, the company has allowed you two to be together as long as you keep it from the public. What the fans don't know won't hurt them and all that nonsense. You guys are an extremely popular group, so it's kind of a given that you would have some sasaeng fans. You also happen to be unlucky enough to have some that are exceptional hackers. They managed to hack into your phones to steal some rather incriminating photos of you guys." He didn't sound mad as he told them this, just extremely defeated.

"What pictures did they manage to get ahold of? Not all of our pictures were bad enough to start a controversy," Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol could see it in his eyes that Baekhyun was maybe seconds away from a breakdown. He was holding on to a tiny thread of hope that the pictures weren't that bad. That they weren't the pictures that they both thought they were, but to be honest, so was Chanyeol.

"They were the ones from last Valentine's Day," he answered. 

He didn't have to give any details. They both knew what he was talking about. Last Valentine's Day, the company had taken pity on all the couples in EXO, and had given them a free day. They had let Minseok chose what they were going to do, since he was the oldest. He'd chosen to just stay at home and get drunk, and they'd all agreed. It was a much idea to spend the day off in the privacy of their own dorm than out in the open, anyway. So, they had spent the better part of the day drinking and having fun, and that night, they decided to spend some time with their significant others. While, Jongdae and Zitao attempted to best each other at their rather extensive collection of video games. Baekhyun had made the mistake of leaving his phone on the couch, forgetting that Jongdae knew his password. After Jongdae and Zitao had finished their game, they'd used Baekhyun's phone to photograph random moments between the couples in their dorm. None of them had the heart to tell them to stop. They didn't until Chanyeol's phone had died, since they'd switched to his after Baekhyun's had died.

They figured no harm could come from the pictures, but they were wrong. Oh so, very wrong. Their manager, Tak Youngjun, had seen some of them, and he had told them to be careful. To make sure that they were never seen by the public. They had been careful, but not careful enough. 

"Umm...Youngjun-hyung? I know that the situation has mostly to do with us, since they were our phones, but why did you only tell us? The others are going to find out eventually. So why not just tell us all at once?", Baekhyun asked, but it seemed that he was afraid of the answer.

"I told you two first, because it is partly your fault, you will be the ones to the ones tell your bandmates," Youngjun said as if that was going to make it okay. Honestly, Chanyeol was scared out of his mind, but one look over at Baekhyun told him that he couldn't afford to be scared. Baekhyun needed him right now. His bandmates needed him right now.

"I'll leave it to you guys to figure out how you're going to tell the others. I wish you the best of luck," Youngjun said to them. He then promptly left the room, leaving nothing but that earth shattering revelation in his wake.

"Do you have any idea how we're supposed to tell the others? What if they hate us when we tell them? What if they think it's our fault? What if SM terminates our contracts? What if this is the end of EXO? What if we can't fight the faeries? What if-"

"Baekhyun! Calm down! We'll figure this out, like we always do," Chanyeol was right when he thought that his boyfriend was going to freak out. It had just caught him off guard. Chaneol was in the process of pulling him into a hug when Jongdae walked in. He hoped with all his might that Jongdae had no idea what was going on, but the look on his face told him otherwise. Maybe the practice room wasn't as soundproof as they thought.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard? Please tell me I didn't, because it sounded like hell just broke loose in the worst way possible. That was a joke, right?", Jongdae's voice cracked a lot around the end and he sounded like he was struggling. "Please tell me that we're all not going to die." That last statement was the end of the line for Baekhyun's sanity. It only took him a few moments to break down. He didn't cry and scream, like one might think. He just slowly walked over to the wall and sat down. He hugged his knees to his chest and laid his head down. He didn't move around a lot, but Chanyeol knew he was crying. Chanyeol glared at Jongdae as he made his way over to Baekhyun. He wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend, and Baekhyun laid his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. Jongdae kneeled down in front of Baekhyun and started attempting to reassure him. Telling him that it was going to be okay, and that they were going to get through this. "Hey, Jongdae?", he asked quietly, "Can you hand me my phone? I think it's still in my bag." Wordlessly, Jongdae crossed over to the other side of the room. He gave Chanyeol his phone, but didn't ask any questions. He proceeded to return to his mission of calming down Baekhyun. He was doing pretty well, since he'd managed to get him to stop crying. Chanyeol turned away from the scene so that he could go back to searching his contacts for a specific number. "Hello? Junmyeon-hyung? Can you do me a favor? I need you to get the dance studio. I have something I need to tell you, but I need all of you to be there. I'll give you the details later, but right now I need you guys at the studio," he sounded distraught, but he had a reason for it. Baekhyun was in the midst of having a breakdown. Chanyeol needed to help him, but he had to get this out of the way first. "Do you want me to call Wifan?," Chanyeol resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Do whatever you have to, just get everyone here." Chanyeol saw Baekhyun look at him curiously. "Family meeting," he said simply before settling back against Baekhyun.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two~Yixing

After being kicked out of the practice room, Yixing, Sehun, and Luhan decided to go to the cafe that was across the street. The bubble tea was good enough to keep Sehun and Luhan coming back after almost every practice. Minseok also tagged along because he didn’t want to “leave his adorable, defenseless boyfriend alone with the evil hunhan”.  


Yixing and Minseok found a table of their own to share so that they could have some alone time before having to deal with their ten other roommates. Yixing was extremely glad to finally have some alone time with Minseok. It’s hard trying to find space to be alone within their dorm. The first few moments were spent enjoying their coffees and scrolling through their SNS accounts. Yixing had never thought of silences as comfortable until he met Minseok.  


The silence was broken, however when Minseok looked up and smiled, prompting Yixing to laugh quietly. He wondered when the day would come that Minseok’s smiles would cease to turn him into a giggling mess. He hoped that the day would never come.  


“Doesn’t it feel great to finally get away from the members? I mean I love them, trust me I do, but sometimes I just want to spend some time alone with my boyfriend,” Minseok smiled again and Yixing had to hide his blush my pretend to be interested in his coffee. He loved that Minseok had basically just read his mind.  


“I get what you mean. Ever since SM decided to permanently have us as twelve and we switched rooms, I feel like I barely get you to myself anymore. I liked rooming with my Baozi,” Yixing pouted. What he said was true. He really did miss rooming with Minseok. And the blush that painted Minseok’s face from the use of the nickname was definitely appreciated.  


“Do you think we could try and get one of them to switch? I’ve been going through some serious Yixing withdrawals. I’ve been needing my fix.” The seriousness in Minseok’s voice was so adorable that Yixing couldn’t help but stare for a few seconds.  


“I miss this. Just hanging out with you. Regardless of what the 92 liners say, I still think you’re fun to hang out with.” Yixing always enjoyed a little bit of teasing. It was just so fun to make Minseok blush. Yixing couldn’t remember, but he knew that there was something that he wanted to say. He hated that he was so forgetful at times.  


“Are you okay over there?”, Minseok looked a little concerned, but also amused.Yixing frowned as he watched Minseok grin at him. His boyfriend was enjoying his inner turmoil. “Oh.”, Yixing finally remembered, “I finished that new choreography that I was working on. I was wondering of you wanted to see it. I mean, you don’t have to. I just wanted to show you. It’s not even that good. It’s okay if you-” Yixing’s rambling was cut of by Minseok’s quiet reassurances. “Yixing-ah, I’d love to see it. You’ve been working on this choreography for weeks now, and on the song for even longer than that. When can I see it?”  


Just when Yixing was about to answer, he and Minseok were pulled out of their little bubble by Minseok’s ringtone. Smiling sheepishly, Minseok answered the call. “Hello? Eomma, I missed you,” if anything, Yixing could never doubt the fact that Minseok was on the phone with his mom. Especially since Minseok’s excitement was equally matched a second later with his mom yelling, “Hi Minnie! We miss you too!”  


Yixing tuned out their conversation by scrolling through his SNS accounts again. He saw that EXO was trending a lot, be decided to ignore them. He always felt a little weird reading about him and his members online. He knew the real stuff, and that’s all that mattered.  
“Okay. Yes, I understand,” Minseok didn’t sound happy, which was what caught Yixing’s attention, but it was what he heard next that almost stopped his heart. “I know Eomma. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to happen. I’ll fix it. I promise. I have to go now. Goodbye.” Yixing’s heart nearly broke at the devastated look in Minseok’s eyes. He looks as if someone at taken his entire world from him.  


“Are you okay?”, Yixing asked tentatively. Almost like he was afraid of scaring the other away. Yixing just wanted to help. He just wanted to replace that look of utter despair on his boyfriend’s face and replace it with a smile. But it seemed that the simple question didn’t do anything but bring tears instead.  


Yixing looked around the cafe to make sure that they weren’t being watched. The people who worked there were used to idols stopping by, the cafe was right across the street from the main building. Since Yixing had a feeling that Minseok might start crying soon, he had to make sure that there were no people watching. He couldn’t risk that.  


Yixing left the money for their coffees on the table and stood up. Minseok stood too, still in shock over the phone call he’d had. Yixing put his arm around Minseok’s shoulders and led him outside. Both of them walked silently down the street as they tried to think of ways to rid the air of the heaviness it held. Unknowingly, they walked to the park that wasn’t too far from the studio. Yixing, who was still more or less leading Minseok around, proceeded to walk towards one of the many benches that outlined the playground. But he was stopped by Minseok, who then ignored the questioning look he got from Yixing, but then lead them over to the swings. It took a few seconds for one of them to speak, but that was enough time for Yixing to begin worrying about whatever it was that was troubling his Minseok.  


“I never asked you but I kind of need to now. How do you feel,” Minseok paused,”How do you feel about us?” This question sent Yixing into a flurry of worry and panic and he knew that Minseok noticed because had always been able to read Yixing very easily. “No,no,no. I’m not breaking up with you. I could never do that. I only asked because my mom, she-my mom-,” Minseok ducked his head down as he finally allowed his tears to fall, but he refused to let that stop him. It’s like he didn’t think he would say it again if he didn’t say it then.  


“Minseok, please. If you’re not up for talking, don’t force yourself.” It was hurting Yixing to see Minseok like this.  


“I have to say it. Okay. You remember Valentine’s Day, right?”, Yixing nodded,”Right. It was kind of hard to forget. Anyway, after we all had drinks and we split off and did our own thing. I remember that you went to go take a shower because Jongin had accidentally spilt his drink all over you. While you were in the shower, I was texting my sister. We were catching up and she asked me about you. I told her about how we always have to sneak off to go on dates and she ended up asking for details. We talked up until you got out of the shower, because then we had a chance to finally be alone,” Yixing was paying attention to the story, but he didn’t understand the problem yet. Minseok absolutely adored his sister.  


“That call that I got today was from my mom. She’s read the messages from that conversation. All this time, she’s had no idea that I like boys and she was upset that I never told her. I’d only told my sister, since I didn’t really know I was gay until I met you. It wasn’t my mom I was worried about, though. It was my dad. All my life, he’s implanted this idea that since I’m the only son, I’m supposed to be the one to give them grandchildren. My dad was raised with a very strict upbringing and he was taught that being gay was wrong. I’m just afraid of what will happen when he finds out.”Yixing guessed that that was all Minseok had to say because Minseok proceeded to cry his eyes out.  


Yixing pulled Minseok off the swings and into his arms. Minseok let himself be pulled into the embrace as he clung onto Yixing’s shirt. They stood there for a few minutes, seeking comfort in the other’s warmth. Neither knew what to do in that moment. So, they settled for wrapping their arms around each other to seek comfort.  


Their reverie was broken by yet another phone call. Yixing was seriously thinking of destroying his phone. It was Yixing’s phone this time. Reluctantly, he untangled himself from Minseok and answered his phone. It was Yifan this time.  


“Hello? What is it? I’m a little busy right now.” Yixing definitely did not have time for something stupid right now. So, this had better be important.  


“Are you still with Minseok-hyung?”, Yixing’s annoyance faded a little at the desperation in Yifan’s voice, “I need you both to go back to the practice studio. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are calling a family meeting. It sounds important, so hurry.”  


If Chanyeol and Baekhyun were calling a family meeting, then that means it was serious. We only called them “Family Meetings” when we were in a really serious situation. It was kind of like a code name.  


“Yeah, we’re together. We’ll be there in a second. We’re not that far, but there’s something we have to do first.”  


“Yixing, whatever it is better be important,” Yixing’s irritation doubled back on him. Did Yifan honestly think that Yifan didn’t know the importance of a ‘Family Meeting’?  


“Hyung, I know the drill. It won’t take long.” The only thing they had to do was calm down Minseok.  


“What’s wrong?”, Yixing had almost forgotten about the problem he and Minseok had at hand. Worry tended to do that to him. He was already worried about Minseok, and now he was also worried about Chanyeol and Baekhyun. “Yifan-hyung called to tell me that we need to head back to the studio for a family meeting. Baekhyun and Chanyeol called it, so I’m sure it’s serious,” as Yixing explained the phone call, he noticed that Minseok had pulled his sleeves over his hands and balled them up. It was something that he only did when he was extremely upset.  


They both knew that they didn’t want the others finding out about their-because there was no way that Yixing was letting his boyfriend go through this alone-situation just yet. They sat together as they attempted to fix the rumples in their clothes and make it seem as if they hadn’t been crying. Though they both knew that they wouldn’t be able to hide it well.  


Together, they began their trek back to the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to anyone who has been waiting for an update. I had lost inspiration for a while and had been trying to figure out where I was going with this story.  
> Also, my writing skills suck, so I'm apologizing for that too


End file.
